Shall We Say Crazy?
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: Spitfire had no clue who he was until he ran into him. He also didn't expect the sudden feelings that developed between the two, and he's decided that they're both crazy but for different reasons. A Gift-Fic for Ravonic- I hope you enjoy! First Skylanders fanfiction.


**Hello all! So here is another gift request from my dear friend Ravonic- I apologize this took so long to post! I'm soooooooooo sorry!**

 **This is also my first Skylanders fanfiction.**

 **So a quick background story- I have NEVER played a single Skylander game. I've heard of the series but it never appealed to me so I never played it. However, that doesn't mean I don't do my research, and Ravonic was a great start, since he had played the game and knew the series well. I also looked up info online so I can get a good grip on the personalities of the characters I was working with.**

 **Another note- this is a YAOI. Regardless of who or what the creatures are, it's still boyxboy, and if this does not interest you, please do not leave flames or even read it. This is a gift for the sole receiver, Ravonic, and it's for him to enjoy. If you do like it, please feel free to leave a little review on what you thought of it, or favorite it if you'd like.**

 **With all that said, please have fun reading! Rating for mostly safety and a few words sprinkled here and there. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Shall We Say Crazy?**

It seemed simple enough- the teched-out Flame Spirit just wanted to take a drive out on Skylanders' land terrain, maybe get someone to race him. He'd fixed up his beloved Hot Streak, and he was itching to get behind the wheel and go for a spin.

What he had planned to happen, and what actually happened, were completely different, and it was still a disbelief something as arrogant as himself could ever admit he had feelings for anyone, let alone... him.

And HOW it happened- Spitfire can't wrap it around his head to this day. Of course, he was told to stop worrying about it, but... it just amazed him.

Spitfire did fix up his vehicle that morning. Hot Streak had gotten in a pretty banged up shape after a race against a few of the residents on Skylander, and he wanted to 4make his beautiful monster-sized baby shining and ready to hit the road once more. So he had spend a few hours with her, waxing, fine tuning, upgrading, everything to make Hot Streak better than ever.

Spitfire also remembered taking her for a spin, hooting and hollering at the top of his lungs as his massive truck's massive flaming wheels tore through the terrain below her. Never had he felt such a rush, such a need for a race, and he continued driving, grinning as he passed by homes and residents and screaming at the top of his lungs, "Fuel the Fire!"

The next part... well, that was when Spitfire felt everything turn upside down.

Pop Fizz, the manic gremlin he was, ran out of the blue, a beaker containing a blueish-green liquid in his hands. He spotted Spitfire- well, heard and spotted seeing as to how loud he was driving and screaming- and he grinned.

"HEYYYYYY! SPITFIRE!" Pop Fizz suddenly called out. Spitfire glanced down and finally, he spotted the race he was looking for- although, with the stories he'd heard of the magic using alchemist, he wasn't sure if that would be wise. He didn't interact with Pop Fizz much, but then again, not a lot of people did.

So Spitfire challenged him to a race.

"Yo, Pop Fizz, right? Race me, man! I'm bored running the roads by myself!" Spitfire called out. Pop Fizz grinned widely, taking a huge swig of whatever was in the beaker. Spitfire frowned a little- why WAS he always drinking outta that thing anyways?

"Oi! What's in that thing?" Spitfire asked him. Pop Fizz glanced at it and then just shrugged. "Ehhhh. Dunno. I just threw somethin' in it and... well, it's soda-licious!" he exclaimed happily, taking yet another swing.

 _'Maybe I better find someone more... with it. Up there...'_ Spitfire worried to himself. He rubbed his head and thought hard and long about that challenge he offered.

"YOOOOO! Are we gonna race or what?! I'm ready when you are!" Pop Fizz called, bouncing from one foot to another. The Flame Spirit glanced at the small gremlin and sighed. Well, he wanted to race and rub it in his face, and regardless of what he heard, he wasn't gonna count him out of racing just yet.

"Alright, let's race!"

Pop Fizz opened his mouth to say something but it clicked shut. "Hold up. Gotta get my ride first." he giggled before he rushed off somewhere. Spitfire just looked on and shook his head.

"Weird critter..." he muttered to himself. He drove off after him, deciding it was best to stay at least three feet away from him and... whatever it was he was drinking.

* * *

Sometime later, Pop Fizz was standing next to Spitfire and Hot Streak. Said Flame Spirit glanced down from his vehicle and arched an eye ridge. "Uhhhh, dude. You do know this is a race, right? So where's the race vehicle?"

Pop Fizz grinned widely and produced a strange, reddish-orange 'potion', which he proceeded to drink all the way down. When he finished, he glowed, and to Spitfire's shock, standing next to him was a being that must've grown at least three feet, coming close to the bottom of Hot Streak's door. Pop Fizz had turned into his berserker form, and it was something Spitfire wished someone could've warned him about.

"HAHAHA! How you like me now, buddy?!" Pop Fizz laughed at his opponent's face. Spitfire had no comment. He just sat back and rubbed his head in thought for a moment before the changed Pop Fizz jumped up and down.

"Hey! Ya ready or what?"

Spitfire revved up Hot Streak and gripped the wheel, his arrogant attitude quickly falling into place. Changed or not, he was not about to lose to that weirdo!

"Alright. Time to fuel the fire and take you down, gremlin!"

* * *

Spitfire naturally won the race, but he didn't like how he earned the race. Pop Fizz knew there was no way he could've outran Hot Streak, but he still tried to- and in the process, his potion ran out, he tumbled and smacked into the door of Spitfire's race car, and rolled down the dirt road.

"Holy crap! Are you okay?!" he called out. Some twenty yards away, Pop Fizz sat up and started laughing like a crazy person, and Spitfire blinked- what the hell was wrong with this guy?, he thought- and then, not knowing what came over him, he burst out laughing.

He didn't get that, but it was just funny to see the small gremlin sitting in the ground, head to toe covered in dirt. _'Weird... wonder why I started laughing. It must be this crazy thing...whatever. I won the race.'_

"SOOOOO, what's next? Rematch?" Pop Fizz questioned. Spitfire looked baffled at the question and he stood to full height, glancing back at his still running vehicle.

"Uhhh, well I dunno. Don't you have lab work to do or test or... something like that?" Spitfire asked. Pop Fizz stared blankly at him. The silence went on...and on... and on... and the flame spirit was starting to get a bit uncomfortable with it.

"Yeah... so, I'm gonna go hom, you know, make Hot Streak-"

He was cut off when Pop Fizz suddenly lept to his feet, dragging him by his claw. Spitfire sputtered and when he found his voice, he asked, "W-Where are we going?! Oi, stop!"

Pop Fizz looked over his shoulder and... Spitfire thought he was losing it...but if he didn't know any better, he'd say that Pop Fizz... smiled at him. He was a bit flustered.

 _'Wait...how the hell did... what just happened? I...'_

Pop Fizz dragged Spitfire back to his race car, and released Spitfire's claw. He hopped inside, leaving a very baffled, slightly redded Spitfire to slither his way back to the driver's seat. The whole time, he was trying to talk himself down, trying to tell himself that it was not a big deal, that the gremlin WAS a bit zany and he barely knew much about him, just take him back to his lab and bolt out of there...

* * *

Spitfire drove Pop Fizz back to his lab, but when he cut the engine to his car and waited for him to hope out, Pop Fizz just continued to sit there. Spitfire glanced at his lab door, seeing something parked nearby. He blinked in confusion.

"Dude, you have a vehicle right here! Why didn't you use it?"

Pop Fizz leaned back, putting his arms behind his head and his feet up on the dashboard of Hot Streak. "Oh, my Soda Skimmer mostly works on water. I wanna get one for the land one day... one of these days."

Spitfire looked back at the vehicle- he had to admit, the car looked very impressive, and was probably just as fun to take apart and put together... He grinned to himself, he wanted to see how that thing worked...

"HEY!" Pop Fizz called out. He'd hopped out of the car and was trying to get the grinning Spitfire's attention. "There ya are. Well, are you coming in? I could use a lab partner."

If Spitfire had heard of the crazy stories of Pop's previous lab partners, he would have turned tail and slithered away as fast as he could. But not knowing much about him, he decided to go with him. He really wanted to get his hands on that vehicle- it was just waiting for him to take it apart and put it back together again.

Upon entering his lab, he froze. Pop Fizz grabbed a beaker from the shelf and drank it. Spitfire didn't want to know what was in there but watched as Pop Fizz burped and suddenly, he looked like he was a drunken man walking down the street. His eyes half lidded, he was stumbling towards Spitfire, walking past him before he turned around and started tossing items together.

"Hey, Pop Fizz. I think I may have a spare vehicle in the garage. If you want, we can go work on it so you can ride on land and sea."

Pop Fizz paused mid pour and looked at him, and Spitfire felt a bit strange as he did. He looked so hopeful, yet so drunk... and dare he say cute? _'Wait, that's a guy! And I'm not gay! But still...he's kinda cute.'_

"Well, you coming?" Spitfire invited turning to head back to his garage. He didn't think he wanted to be in the lab any longer than needed anyways. Something told him there was a reason he didn't have a partner now...

* * *

A few hours later found the two creatures working on a red truck that was sitting in the garage, just as Spitfire recalled. Pop Fizz wasn't of any help, jumping around and playing in Hot Streak, pretending he was a shooter. Spitfire couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, so I have a question." Spitfire asked while he took a break from working on the truck. "How come you don't have anyone at your lab? Is it always just you?"

Pop Fizz acknowledged him, his drunken smile slowly slipping from his face. He kept his hands on the steering wheel, but otherwise didn't move. Spitfire slithered closer to him, a worried expression on his face.

"Uhh... hello?"

"Because I can't remember who I was and the last time I tried to look.. normal... well, that didn't work out too well. I ended up creating that berserk form you saw earlier." Pop Fizz suddenly blurted out. He didn't sound so drunk or even slurred.

"So you've been living by yourself all this time? Do you have friends?" spitfire wondered. Pop Fizz shook his head no at first, but then paused.

"Well, I have... friends. I know people on the island, but I... don't really have close friends like that." he admitted. Unsure of what to say, the tech enhanced flame spirit sat next to his work in progress and fell quiet.

"It's not a big deal, really." Pop Fizz tried to confirm, waving his hand half sheepishly, half dismissively. Spitfire slithered a bit closer, his interest very much piqued.

"And you can't remember who you were? Like, this wasn't your, uh..." Spitfire had no clue how to phrase it.

"My normal form?" Pop Fizz chuckled, and Spitfire felt something inside him constrict a little. He didn't know this gremlin very well, but he was beginning to get the feeling that his crazy antics earlier weren't all just for show.

"I've drank my soda so much I can't recall who I was before... well, before." Pop Fizz burped again and then laughed a bit. "I even tried making this charm potion once- like I said, that's how I got that berserker form I raced ya with earlier."

Spitfire just nodded and hopped into Hot Streak next to him. "You sure that's what the potion was for?" Spitfire laughed, bumping the small gremlin in his arm. The smaller creature laughed a little louder and bumped him back.

"Yes! I tell you, people think I'm crazy or something!" Spitfire's face flat lined and he just gave Pop Fizz a look that said, 'Uh dude, really?' Apparently, Pop Fizz got the jist, for he rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. I'm a tad bit... scrambled. But I'm a badass alchemist, and no one can deny that!"

The two laughed and then fell silent, the occasional rumbling of the engine of Hot Streak the only thing filling the otherwise quiet garage. Spitfire was beginning to get awkward, and wished that Pop Fizz wasn't such a calm drunk. It was scaring him a bit, but not as much as the thoughts that were running through his head. Well... yeah, the thoughts in his head just... weren't right...

 _I'm thinking about this weirdo, and I barely know him! But I feel like... like and him have so much in common... like we could..._

"Hey, Spitfire?" Snapping him out of his thoughts said spirit blinked and stammered, "H-Huh? What's up?"

It was then he noticed the close proximity that Pop Fizz was now in- not face to face literally, but pretty close. Spitfire could smell the remains of whatever he had been drinking oh his breath. His expression was unreadable for a moment.

"Uhh... dude? You okay-"

Pop Fizz suddenly closed the gap between the two, leaning in rather close and planting his lips on his. Spitfire's eyes widened and his whole being froze. _'What the hell just happened? Why is... he kissing me? And why aren't I fighting him off?'_

Pop Fizz pulled away suddenly, blushing a bit but otherwise not showing any awkwardness between the two. Spitfire was flustered, which made Pop Fizz giggle. He pinched Spitfire's cheek.

"You're cute when you're red, you know." Spitfire still couldn't find his tongue to speak so he just nodded.

"What's wrong? Never got kissed before?" It was then the flame spirit found his voice and nearly screamed, "Yeah, but not by a guy! Or a gremlin! What the hell man!"

Spitfire narrowed his gaze. "Are you drunk? Or are you just into guys like that?"

Pop Fizz shrugged, deciding to lean against Spitfire to rest his head and keep his newfound love from bolting on him. "Ummm... possibly both? I never really got drunk off my own soda before, so I can't answer that part."

He looked thoughtful for just a fleeting second before he sighed. "But I think I've been into males for awhile. Part of it is because I know a girl couldn't get past my craziness, but the other part... I just feel more comfortable with males, you know?"

Spitfire was about to retort back, saying he didn't get it at all, but he didn't want to shatter the trust it was clear Pop Fizz was putting into him. So instead he looked off and nodded. He'd been thinking about it for a long time now, and until Pop Fizz brought it to his attention, it never lingered too heavily on his head.

"You know, I was thinking about that myself earlier."

Pop Fizz yawned, sinking back into Hot Streak's seats. "Hmmm... really?" he muttered sleepily. Spitfire had to admit, the fuzzy gremlin was growing on him, and he looked rather adorable staring at him all sleepy and whatnot...

"Yeah. But I think I'll tell you in the morning. And you're helping me fix this truck, you hear me? You owe me for damn near blowing up the place... and for not giving your all when we raced."

Pop Fizz's eyes drooped, but just as quickly snapped back open when he heard he'd have to help fix the truck. He groaned but decided to smile and humor him. Leaning up and snuggling closer to Spitfire's warmth, he placed another kiss on him and nodded rather cutely.

"If I race you with that truck and I win... can I pick my reward?" Pop Fizz asked, voice sleepy and adorable. Spitfire blushed again and this time, placed his arm about him and carefully pulled him close.

"Although I know exactly where you're going with this... yeah. I'll let you pick the reward for beating me." Spitfire laughed. _'Damn, why does this guy have to be so... adorable...'_

Pop Fizz giggled and rested his head back on Spitfire's chest. Spitfire sighed.

"So... I mean, what do we do now..." he whispered. It was supposed to be more to himself than anything, but Pop Fizz heard him.

"Let's go with the motion of it. We'll... figure it... out..." Soon Pop Fizz honestly fell asleep. Spitfire shook his head; there was no way he was going to be able to sleep. He couldn't risk working on the truck since he still didn't know Pop Fizz and he wasn't sure how he would react if he heard sudden noise. He was stuck as a pillow for a creature he didn't know days earlier, who drunkenly (was he even actually drunk or does he just always act that way? he wondered) admitted he had a crush or... was in love with him... he still wasn't sure of that, because he still wasn't sure.

"He's insane, that's for sure... but I think I'm just as crazy as he is. I'm falling in love with you and I don't know why..." Spitfire whispered before he leaned back in thought. There was a lot on his mind and when morning broke, his life was going to change forever.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning, Pop Fizz."

 **END**

* * *

 **And complete! Phew, when I say this was the hardest thing I'd ever written... oh man. I hope you enjoyed this, Ravonic!**

 **Please leave contrastive feedback. Do not flame- I don't have time for people's whining. If you have an issue with it, either tell me and advise me on how to improve, what you felt could have been better, or what you honestly thought of it. Don't just say you hate it due to the pairing- if that's the case, then don't read it.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
